


Blanket Nest

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, Lost RPF
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-11
Updated: 2005-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish





	Blanket Nest

Billy's warm. They've made their own nest of blankets, he and Ali and Evi, and are chiefly engaged in seeing how much body heat they can share.

The girls are kissing, one hand in the other's hair, their other arms wrapped around Billy. He's content to watch, to nuzzle Ali's neck, to squeeze Evi's hips (and press against them, feeling her press back).

The sofa is springy, and there's enough room, as they shed clothes, and Billy sinks inside Evi, and the girls have their hands on each other. They yell out, one by one, then curl in.

Billy's warm.


End file.
